Fighting Dirty
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Murphy's Law of Combat states that, if it's worth fighting for, it's worth fighting dirty for. If Neji thinks he can take what's Gaara, then Gaara can very well prove differently. GaaLee AU one-sided NejiLee Happy Birthday, Lunaka


_Innocent Lee and bad, dirty mouthed Gaara (bad in every way) making Lee say dirty things._

_Warning: Out-of-character is out-of-character._

_Happy Birthday, Birthday Girl ~ you know who you are! My greatest wish is that there is enough dirty talk for you._

~:~

Murphy's Law of Combat stated, and could be quoted: "If it's worth fighting for, it's worth fighting dirty for."

Gaara Sabaku – King of the Backstreets, Silver-tongued Fiend Extraordinaire, Hardcore Parkour Badass, Some Other Things Illegal, etcetera, etcetera – was ready to fight dirty. No matter if it was mud or blood, he was going to get what he wanted and make sure no one got in his way.

Because that was how Gaara Sabaku did it. Speak softly and carry a big fucking stick, that was what he did. And it had worked so far.

It could only work again.

If he made it in time.

Because, if his brother from another fucker was right, he had a rival closing in on his territory. HIS. And that just wouldn't do. That just wasn't allowed, not with him, not on his turf, not when he _ruled_ this town. Some teenagers said that, they didn't understand the concept of true power or they simply didn't mean it, but Gaara Sabaku, he meant it. He meant it and everyone knew it.

King of the Backstreets, Lord of the Main street, Conqueror of the local shops, and Heir of to the skeletons in the Sabaku closet.

Oh, yeah. He didn't just rule, he _owned_.

And this rival had another thing coming if he thought he could just take from Gaara.

:::

Lee Rock was feeling faintly suspicious. Neji Hyuuga, his best friend since Middle School, had just returned after three years overseas, fresh from a student exchange program. It had seemed odd to Lee that he had been the first person the Hyuuga contacted, but he had been delighted in the same breath to meet an old friend.

However… Neji was not quite acting like an 'old friend'. Lee was usually very accepting of physical contact, was usually even made giddy with it as he enjoyed the snug company of his family and friends, but this felt different. Familiar, and yet not, not where Neji was concerned.

Neji's hands were somehow always touching him. His hands, his waist, the nape of his neck. Neji was a constant presence flush to his back and did not seem in any hurry to give Lee any space or to explain his own strange behavior.

Lee moved warily through the market place, thinking for a moment that he heard Neji take a deep breath in. They were not near the food court, though…

Then it happened again and Lee turned his head to see what Neji could possibly be sniffing.

Neji stared innocently back at him, his face far too close, and Lee stumbled away from him before he could catch himself.

"Are you alright, Lee?"

He frowned at the mock concern in Neji's voice. He looked contrite enough, but the Rock still remembered Neji well enough to know that it was all an act. If anything, the Hyuuga was visibly making an effort to not appear smug about… something.

"Yes… Yes, I am fine, thank you." Though very confused and somewhat troubled. He took two protective steps backwards and Neji followed far too close.

"You know, I really must thank your family genetics," Neji said randomly in a low voice. His eyes drifted over Lee in an almost violating fashion. Or, at least, Lee felt violated. "You look as slender as a woman."

The Rock sputtered. "I will have you know that I can bench press four hundred pounds!"

"And yet you have no muscle to show for it."

"W-well… Like you said…" He shuffled uncomfortably. He had always disliked his thin, twiggy body. "Family genetics…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lee," Neji assured softly. "As a matter of fact, it's one of your positive traits."

The look Neji was given could not have been more sour had Lee thrown lemons at him.

"Honestly, it is. You are a slender, petite –"

"Just because I stopped growing at sixteen does not make me short!" Five foot six was not petite! It wasn't!

"– raven-haired beauty."

"And now you are just mocking me," Lee growled. Because, though he had been working on his confidence in his appearance with others, Lee was still combating the shouts of 'ugly' and 'freak' that had haunted him throughout his early childhood.

As a younger boy, he had had goggily, round eyes that had swallowed up his face, overshadowed by large, bushy eyebrows. He had always had on an intense expression of determination and semi-anger that had twisted his thin, pouty lips in funny ways, and his glossy black hair had never been flattering to his dark complexion.

Since then, though, he had more or less grown into his features. He still would not call himself 'handsome', much less 'beautiful' – and he would not call himself 'beautiful' to begin with! He was a MAN. A manly man!

He really was…

"I wouldn't," Neji admonished. "You have grown since the last time I saw you in person. You…" He cocked his head as he searched for the right term. "Glow."

Lee narrowed his eyes at a conceived insult. "Are you saying I look pregnant?" That was what people said to pregnant woman, anyhow. That they _glowed_.

Lee was as trim as flat paper. If Neji was saying he looked pregnant, then the Hyuuga obviously needed to get a prescription for glasses.

"No, I'm not saying you look pregnant." Neji suddenly looked ten years older as he shook his head at the Rock. How could Lee be so dense? He just did not understand where the world had gone wrong by the younger man… "You radiate."

"I radiate what?"

"Lee, stop being so difficult."

"But I am being serious! What do I radiate?"

He was a very warm person, Lee reasoned with himself. He had been referred to as a furnace more than once, so he most likely radiated heat. But that did not fit into their current conversation, they had just finished talking about glowing.

Wait…

"That is the same thing as saying that I am a pregnant woman."

Neji's brows drew together in an expression of excruciating agony. "Lee, you are not this dull."

"It is the only thing that makes sense."

He was very suddenly in the clutches of the Hyuuga. Pale pastel eyes glared at him before he was pulled flush against the older man.

"Let me see if I can make _this_ make sense. I'm attracted to you, Lee. I am flirting with you. Take the compliment and then swoon."

Mentally taken aback and more than a little disturbed by the admission, Lee said the first thing that came to mind. "I am not good at swooning."

Neji smiled and it was hungry. "I can always try harder."

Was it Lee's imagination, or was Neji dipping closer?

:::

Gaara leapt from one rooftop from the other. The distance between buildings was not greater than his jumping capabilities. Thrusting his hands out on the next pivot, he grabbed onto an outside stairway that was attached to an apartment complex and swung his body to follow. He darted over the railing and flew up the last flight of stairs to the next roof.

At the other edge, one building between him and the market place that was fifteen feet below his current location, and then only twelve feet above ground level, he paused.

And he stared.

And he _glared_.

"Oh, hell no."

That was not going to happen.

:::

It occurred to Lee, with Neji a hair's width away, just what the Hyuuga planned to do. When the epiphany occurred, it was so overpowering that Lee's mental functions promptly shut down.

Because Neji was going to kiss him. Neji was going to kiss him and Lee did not know a way to defend himself without hurting his long-time friend. He knew he had to stop this some way, though, but Neji's one arm had circled around his waist and the other was on the back of his neck, keeping him still.

This was not right. This could not happen!

Lee thought to say something – what, he had no clue – and he even opened his mouth to start spewing a vomit of intelligible and tangled words.

Not a sound came out and Neji's wordless reply, his eyes half-open, was to also open _his_ mouth. The tip of his tongue peeked out and moved to slide in.

This was not good! Think, think, think, think, THINK!

:::

He took the fall. He rolled on the landing and then made the last leap. On that roll, however, he didn't stop and only unfolded into a standing position, followed by a fast stalk, when he was near his prey.

He looked like he might be too late. For a moment, he thought he was.

The muscles in his legs burned as he threw his hand out and –

:::

"OW!" Neji jerked back, hand over his mouth. The look he delivered the redhead suddenly between Lee and him was a mixture of horror, anger, surprise, and agitation. "You flicked my tongue!"

Lee gawked at the familiar figure – familiar to him, anyway. "Did you just flick his tongue?"

The redhead withdrew his hand only to cast his arm possessively around Lee's midriff, dragging him into the other man's side. "Keep it in your own mouth," he told Neji. "If I see it out near my baby again, I'm ripping it out."

Lee squawked.

Neji nearly growled. "_Your_ baby?"

"I think an introduction is in order," the redhead drawled. "I'm Gaara Sabaku. This is my territory. And this…" He dragged his tongue over the curve of Lee's cheek, eyes never leaving a slowly reddening Hyuuga. "Is my mate. He sleeps in my bed, not yours."

"You crass, intolerable bastard!"

"Let's not bring my parents and their choices into this," Gaara said. "Let's talk about your manners. I introduced myself, it's only right you do the same."

The Rock awkwardly cleared his throat. "This is Neji, Gaara. I have told you about him, he is my friend…"

"I can introduce myself, Lee," Neji cut in coldly. He valiantly attempted to shoot icicles at Gaara through his glare and ultimately failed under the burning weight of the redhead's returning snarl. "I am Neji Hyuuga, Prodigy of the Hyuuga Family. I know several forms of Taijutsu, I have a black belt in Aikido, and also extensive knowledge of every pressure point in the human body and how to strike them for a paralyzing affect." He fairly pulsed with tension. "Do not try to 'act tough' with me, Sabaku."

Gaara swaggered up to Neji and threw his arm around his neck. He leaned in close and whispered into the Hyuuga's ear, appearing outwardly bored and relaxed, though Lee could see the strain between his shoulders and the crouching violence in his exotic teal gaze.

:::

Gaara made certain he wasn't loud enough for Lee to hear. "Do you know how to use a gun, Hyuuga? I do."

Neji swallowed thickly. "That is not fighting fair."

"Murphy's Law of Combat," Gaara growled back. "If it's worth fighting for, it's worth fighting dirty for. Lee is _mine_. You are on _my_ turf. Fighting fair is a nicety, not a requirement."

:::

Neji had turned three shades of white and a hint of terror was in his eyes.

This was going too far.

"You do not deserve Lee if you can not even fight fair for him!"

"Do I not get to choose who I want to be with?!"

Lee's voice rose above the two squabbling men. They and the nearest venders turned to stare at him, as if he was supposed to follow up his outburst with a touching and informative speech.

Unfortunately, Lee did not have such a speech prepared. So he opted for the short, simple, and mind-boggling truth.

"You are only a friend to me, Neji. Gaara is my most special person."

Gaara smirked. "There you have it, Hyuuga. Fair or not, he's mine."

"He is not a possession!"

"I appreciate you fighting for my honor, Neji, but –"

"Be quiet, Lee, you do not need to interfere again."

"Yes I do!"

"You're a hypocrite. You say that I treat him like a possession and then you tell him what to do. You do not tell Lee what to do, no one does. He's his own person who makes his own choices, and you. Weren't. One of them."

He was touched. "Thank you, Gaara. That was a heartening thing of you to say!"

"What can I say, baby?" Gaara winked at him and smiled nice and dangerously slow. "You're one of a kind and all for me."

Neji gawked. "Does Gai know of this relationship, Lee? There is no way he would have allowed such a thing! This man is nothing but a thug, he is no good for you!"

"Gai thinks I'm just brimming with 'fire' and 'youth'. He also thinks I'm cool and he's honored that I'm the one who made Lee a man."

Lee flushed crimson red, but did not refute it. The truth could not be denied, and he would never forget the night his uncle barged into his bedroom and cried happy tears at the sight of him and Gaara naked above the blankets.

"You're lying!"

"He is not," Lee defended, his wide eyes overflowing with painful honesty. "Uncle Gai really was honored."

Gaara sniggered as he pressed an open-mouth kiss to Lee's neck, right beneath his jaw. He bit down on the skin and sucked, making Lee wriggle and squirm.

When he pulled away, he stepped to Lee's side and left the new-formed hickey in clear view for Neji to see. Lee glared at Gaara, hands flying up to cover the mark, while Neji made some strange and concerning choking noises.

"He'll be fine," Gaara said when Lee tried to rush to his friend's side. "Let's go home, baby." He nuzzled his face into Lee's hair. "Let's have fun."

"I am not in the mood for making love right now, Gaara," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I do not like being fought over like a piece of meat."

"But I said all the right things."

"You thought it would get you lucky tonight!"

"That is only part of the reason," Gaara shamelessly admitted, steering Lee around and away from his friend. "I meant everything I said."

"Of course you did! I have never heard you say something you did not mean."

"See how well you know me, baby? Let's go tumble into bed and see if you know my body just as well…"

"You are incorrigible!"

Gaara nibbled on his ear lobe. "And you just can't deny me."

Lee couldn't.

He really couldn't.

He only hoped Neji would turn out alright and not hold too much of a grudge against him. They were friends, after all.

:::

:::

:::

"I just can not believe you flicked his tongue," was Lee's complaint by the time they got to Gaara's flat. He had gone between arguing with the redhead and trying to reinforce a deadly silent treatment that had failed by the next time words bubbled up in his throat. "That was so immature and, and, and unhygienic! I mean, where have your hands even been?"

Gaara growled and slammed the front door shut, using Lee's body to do it. The older man yelped at the force, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Baby, I did it for you. You wouldn't have liked it if I had hurt him, and I wouldn't have liked it if he kissed you." He brushed his thumb over Lee's lips. "I'm possessive. I'm obsessive. This mouth is mine and so is the rest of you."

"When you talk like that, it is hard to believe that you do not consider me as a possession," Lee grumbled, even as his heart ran a hundred miles per second. He couldn't help it. He loved belonging to someone, loved how cared for he was and who it was who cared for him.

Gaara smirked slowly, revealing sharp canines first and then the rest of his teeth. "I'm yours too." He leaned in and kissed the corner of Lee's mouth. "You have my heart right from my chest. You command me, baby, my loyalty is yours…"

Lee groaned and turned his head into the kiss. A thigh slid between his legs and he let his weight fall on it as his arms came around Gaara's shoulders.

The Rock was powerless against Gaara silver-tongue.

And Gaara knew it.

:::

:::

:::

Gaara loved Lee anyway he could get him. Walking down the street, reluctantly laughing at his crude humor, gazing upon him with lovesick eyes, or even when Lee was angry with him and was trying valiantly to not forgive him because, in all honesty, Gaara _was_ an insensitive bastard and Lee…

Lee was pretty much an all around Good Guy.

But one of his favorite ways to have Lee was against him. Not necessarily beneath him because having the Rock against a wall was one of the greatest sexual experiences of his life. And those times when Lee rode him like a bronco, that was fuck-tastic.

Gaara steadily pumped Lee's cock in one hand, the other feathering muscle-clenching light caresses up and down his inner thigh. Lee was looking up at him with blown-wide eyes, pretty pink lips swollen from his kisses and high cheeks flushed. Both of the Rock's hands were between Gaara's legs, simultaneously knocking him off and fondling his balls.

Lee wasn't the kind of lover that just laid back and didn't do any work. Oh, fuck no, he was there, he was partaking, and he was going to put in his due or they weren't having sex.

Gaara's sorrow when he couldn't tie Lee up had been immeasurable.

"Are you ready, baby? Are you ready for me to finger-fuck your hungry ass?" He crouched over his long-legged lover and nipped at his bottom lip. "Tell me how much you love it when I work you over with just my hand. I work your body like a pro, I know you, inside and out, no one is better for you than me." Lee's tongue came out to play and he gave it a long lick. "Tell me how much you love it, how much you fucking _need_ it."

Lee shivered and words eagerly poured out of his sexy mouth. "I love it, Gaara… I love it when you put your fingers inside of me and, and fuck me. I, I…" He nibbled on Gaara's jaw. "I want you inside of me, please, Gaara… I love you, I want us to be one, please!" He keened and arched off the bed as Gaara slipped mint-slick fingers (lubing up as Lee told him exactly what he needed to hear) between the firm, beautiful globes of his ass and rubbed against his pucker. "I am so hungry for you! I am empty without you inside of me, please! Fill me, Gaara, all the way!"

"Fuck, baby, I've taught you some bad language." There was no way to measure his pride in that. Proper, gentlemanly Lee – cursing and saying such lewd, arousing things.

He pushed one finger into Lee, making the Rock groan. His hands worked on Gaara faster.

:::

"Are you eager, then? Do you want me to fuck you hard, baby? I'll cum inside of you, that should fill you up good. Do you want that?" he asked lowly, the devil's leer on his face.

Lee swallowed back his tongue. "I want it! Everything, please." Strange and mixed feelings tangled and swirled around each other in the pit of his belly.

Dirty talk was discomforting for him. It was a mental war against the etiquette he had been taught growing up, and the flawlessness of the filth that came from Gaara's mouth had called for an appointment with a bar of soap more than once. But then their relationship continued to grow and they continued to learn and…

Lee was almost positive he would have been appalled if it was anyone else. If he heard someone else say half the things Gaara said, he would have busted their jaw already. Yet it was Gaara and Gaara, he made everything different.

It made him so… hot – _hard_ – when the redhead dirty talked him and he dirty talked back. And it had everything to do with the look on Gaara's face, as if Gaara just wanted to eat him up. It made him want to whimper.

And then when that leer came on his face… Lee knew there was no fighting it. He simply didn't want to, no, he wanted to give into Gaara. He wanted to tell him just how the redhead made him feel in the foulest language possible.

He dropped his hand from Gaara's heavy sac to rub trembling fingers over his sphincter, right next to Gaara's. "Here. Put your cock in here."

Gaara's tongue swiped over his upper lip in a slow curl that made Lee's belly spasm and his breathing stutter. "So proud of you, baby, listen to you get straight to the point."

:::

"My mate," Gaara added in a low growl, thrusting a second finger into Lee's cum-slut ass. And it was, too, so fucking needy for Gaara's seed, all the time. Even when Gaara had taken Lee's virginity, this hungry hole had taken him in deep and only fought when he tried to pull away. He swore his lover soaked his cum into his very body, he loved it so much.

And, yeah. He loved it orally too. That had been a fantastic discovery that had led to a red-faced Lee walking around for a week and Gaara privately gloating to himself. Lee was perfect in every way imaginable. Perfect and _his_.

Lee looked up at him with desperate black eyes. His voice was high and breathy. "I am ready. I want you, no…. need you now, please. Please!"

Gaara reached for the mint-flavored lube again. "Don't I always give you what you want _and_ need? I can't say no to you, baby, I can't get enough of you." He pressed his forehead to Lee's as he shooed Lee's hand away and covered his dick in a thick layer of lube. "I need you too."

Lee whined low in his throat. "Gaara!"

"Yeah, I'm here." He clenched his teeth as he felt the very tip of his head breach Lee. Nice and tight, yet still oh-so giving, kind of like the man himself. "Hold onto me, don't let go."

:::

Lee obeyed with half a mind. Arms around Gaara's shoulders and legs wrapped around the redhead's waist, there was no chance of him ever letting go. The minute pain-agony of Gaara pushing into him was completely defeated by the heady knowledge that it was going to feel so good once Gaara was all the way inside of him.

When had he become this creature ravenous for lust and orgasm? It seemed so unreal, he had only ever been able to dream of _kissing_ his most special person just four years ago. Now look at him…

If Lee had been someone else, hearing about this, he would have been ashamed. But, then, he just wouldn't understand the vast pleasure there was in the act, with Gaara.

He panted into the redhead's ear, nails biting into his shoulders, and subconsciously began some breathing exercises when black and grey spots danced across his vision. "Gaara… Gaara… Gaara, Gaara, Gaa…ra…"

He loved this man. He loved this man so much. This was his most special person…

This was _his_ one and only.

Lee groaned as he felt the pressure and width of Gaara's head finally push fully into him. His jaw went slack as every inch of Gaara's shaft followed after it, tremors working up and down Lee's spine.

"GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaa raGaaraGaaraGaara-"

:::

Gaara laughed softly at Lee's mantra. Pulling back and looking into black chasms, he knew Lee wasn't seeing him back.

"My Lee," he purred. "Can you feel me, baby? Just how deep I am?" The temptation and instinct to start thrusting was almost too strong to ignore. However, that expression… that gone, lost expression, he didn't want to do anything to change it, not so soon. Instead, he did a slow roll of his hips and Lee's nails clawed down his shoulder blades. His big eyes got impossibly larger and a sound, indescribable and undeniably sexy, escaped his lover.

"You're so beautiful like this," Gaara growled. "So beautiful, so full of my dick." He took another moment to enjoy Lee at his most lust-absorbed.

Then he began moving. Long, deep thrusts that felt so good as Lee's inner walls dragged at him, only wanting him deeper. Lee's pucker squeezed down tight and reluctant whenever he pulled back, and the muscles in his thighs and lower abdomen trembled with every slide.

"Move with me, baby," he purred. Lee's expression had morphed into a frozen, soundless cry. "Move… with me…"

Fuck, it felt so good. No one would ever understand the addictive drug that was Lee.

Not as long as they wanted to live.

:::

There was a distant voice. "Move… with me…"

Whether Lee knew it or not, he obeyed. He was somewhere behind a veil of blasting colors when he realized his hips were moving opposite and in sync of his lover's. Sucking in a deep breath, he couldn't understand how his exercises had failed so badly, nor could he bring himself to care (at the moment).

Instead, he threaded one hand through Gaara's thick hair and dragged his lover's mouth down to his. Gaara swallowed his every whine and wail and scream of his name as they began to move faster and harder and deeper and, and…

Lee snapped back and wailed as his lover thrust right into his prostate. "So good! Gaara, so good!"

Gaara pressed their chests flat together and Lee was minutely aware of sweat-slick and hot skin, of a rampantly beating heart, and of lungs desperately dragging in air.

Whether it was him or Gaara, he couldn't know. If it was both of them, they were completely in harmony with each other.

It was perfect. It was so close and warm and Lee…

Lee wanted more.

:::

Gaara could hear Lee's high-pitched whispers. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, more, Gaara, more, please, Gaara, more, more, more…"

And who was he to deny that? He pulled out with a savage smirk and flipped Lee onto his hands and knees. The Rock keened uncertainly at the spinning of his very unsure world and that keen only grew in volume when Gaara pushed his cock back inside in one fast, deep stroke.

"GAARA!"

He wrapped one arm around Lee's waist and balanced his other flat palm on the bed. Tucking his head between Lee's shoulder blades, he nipped and licked at the flesh within reach. Salty and clean.

"Baby, you taste… so good… Need…" He fucked with abandon into his lover now. Lee cried out at every thrust, shoving back against him like they were fighting.

Lee's slutty ass was saying something else, though. It was telling Gaara, don't ever leave. Keep going, want your seed, love being filled by you.

He groaned and closed his eyes, pushing as he deep as he could go and then pausing. Lee's voice rose to a crescendo of noise, writhing beneath him. "So much! Gaara!" One hand frantically searched for his. Once found, Lee refused to let go, and Gaara threaded their fingers together.

It wasn't enough. He did it again… and again. Bucking so hard into Lee that tears streamed down his lover's face, and then holding himself there, pressing into Lee's prostate.

He wrapped a hand around Lee's cock and rubbed his thumb into his slit. "Cum, baby… Show me… how good I… make you feel. I'm so deep inside… So tight and hot… every time. So fucking beautiful, so mine… Take me… over the edge with you!" He bit down on the back of Lee's neck. "Scream for me, baby!"

"GAARAAA!"

:::

When he finally realized that he had closed his eyes, he tiredly forced them open and turned his head to look at the weight that had settled on top of him. Gaara was panting, one hand petting down Lee's side with care while the other was still holding onto Lee's hand. The steady throb of his backside and the shudder-inducing leak of seed down the curve of his buttocks told his uncooperative brain that, yes, he and Gaara had just… _fucked_.

This evidence kick started his blank memory and he smiled dazedly as the fog cleared.

He said the only thing he could think of. "Wow."

Gaara chuckled breathily against the nape of his neck. "Baby, you have no idea."

"It only gets better," Lee said in awe. He had thought their first time had been explosive, but then it just never stopped becoming… more explosive.

"We're compatible," Gaara reasoned, slowly shifting to the side so that he wasn't blanketing Lee anymore. He tugged Lee closer and the Rock gratefully rested his head on Gaara's chest, drowsy and blissful. "On many levels."

"Mmmm…. I am so glad I met you." He pressed a feather-light kiss to the redhead's sternum. "I am so glad for everything that brought us together."

"Baby," Gaara began in a serious tone. "I am thankful every day for that same thing."

Lee chuckled and landed a heavy hand on Gaara's ribs, snuggling closer. "You silver-tongue devil you…"

"All yours."

:::

"Just like you're all mine." Gaara ran one hand through Lee's black tresses. He was sated to an unheard of intensity, one he had never even believed in till he met Lee and crooned the older man right into his bed.

Lee's breathing began to even out. "Love you…"

He kissed sweaty tresses. "I love you too, baby."

Loved him fucking more than was possible.

:::

:::

:::

"I wonder about what goes on in your head sometimes." Kaze took long, unhurried strides by Gaara's side. His father looked less than impressed and more than disgusted as he cast a side-long glare his way, but wisely kept his tongue.

Even his father knew better than to mess with him by now.

"You could have had the Heiress as your wife, but, instead, you do _this_ and completely baffle everyone."

Gaara hid his growing smirk and predatory hunger behind a cold and unfeeling disposition. When it came to business, Gaara was a no-fun kind of guy. Business was business, not playtime.

Though he might be testing the lines between work and play by doing this.

A maid bowed to them and opened the door to the waiting room. Neither men looked at the poor, trembling woman.

New meat. She would mature. Or they simply wouldn't need her.

There were two men in the room, sitting on mats. They respectfully declined their heads at his and Kaze's entrance, muttering a synchronized "Good evening". It had to have been practiced.

"Hiashi," Kaze greeted dully. "This is your nephew Neji, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Just as you requested." The older Hyuuga peeked up at them, even as Neji continued to stare at the floor.

Inwardly, Gaara was salivating for the moment the younger Hyuuga looked up and saw him. The moment he realized just who he was and who had he messed with.

"May I ask why you wished for me to bring him instead of my daughter? I was under the impression that we would be uniting our family into yours through marriage."

"My… successor…" Kaze's gaze flickered distastefully towards him again. "Was adamant in having your nephew as part of the bargain instead."

Both Hyuugas tensed.

"My nephew will not be used as a concubine, Sabaku, or else I will take my business elsewhere!"

Gaara respected that, even while the man basically told them off, he did not rise from his place or raise his voice.

"I won't be using your nephew as a whore, Hiashi," Gaara spoke up for the first time. He secretly delighted in the growing tension of Neji's body language, the almost audible but more physical "Oh, shit" Neji was broadcasting. "I have a significant other, who will remain out of our business and unaware of our actions." The unsaid "or else your family pays for it" was still there and acknowledged.

Neji slowly looked up at him. Some of that old defiance and anger was present, yet not as strong as his growing apprehension and hurt pride.

Gaara didn't have to voice the obvious, and he wasn't going to for the sake of his company.

Neji was officially Gaara's bitch, and Gaara was going to make certain the young Hyuuga never forgot it.


End file.
